theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Noel Matius
Appearance Noel has deep green eyes framed by dark lashes and thin eyebrows. She stands at 5’6” and has an athletic body with humble breasts and a flat behind. She has cut her dark hair short. This, combined with her flat figure and inclination for wearing men’s clothes, often leads people to believe she is a young boy. Skills Noel is quite skilled in fighting with light shortswords. She was trained from a young age to protect herself and others from danger. She owns a light Estoc sword gifted to her from her father. She is also adequate at using a dagger in close combat. She also knows a fair deal of the most common unarmed martial arts. Spending a lifetime with Princess Odette taught Noel how move fast and undetected. The impish Princess was the perfect partner in crime for energic Noel, and the two spent their years haunting the mansion staff with their pranks and stunts. Noel is an avid reader and is quite good at memorizing texts. She can also read upside down writing. Equipment After the Festival of Peace ended Noel sold most of the items Odette left behind as a parting gift, keeping only a few items. She has a few pieces of clothing, a set of writing utensils, a lacquered wooden box containing a present from Ja’Tajin (Odette’s Khajiit lover), the blonde wig she used to impersonate Odette, her sword and some money. She carries it all in a satchel slung over her shoulders. History Noel was brought to the world on a cold winter night in the eigth year of the Fourth Era. Her mother Leanna suffered irrepairable damage while giving birth and slowly bled to death three days later. Noel grew up living with her father Nathaniel Matius in the barracks of the Menevia mansion where he worked as a guard. He sacrificed his pay to feed and clothe her, and with the help of the other guards Noel grew up to be a strong and independent child. When Noel was old enough to walk around outside the barracks and training grounds she met Odette, the youngest Colisande child. The two quickly became friends, having no other children their age around. They spent most of teir days together pulling pranks on the servants and running away from Odette’s nannies. They would often hide away in the forgotten corners of the mansion with stolen sweets from the kitchen. As the years passed the two girls could not be more different. Odette, now curvy and beautiful, began flirting and teasing the young men of Menevia City. Whenever the two would sneak out to the taverns she would use her feminine charm to beguile and capture the hearts of men, earning her free drinks and often wild flowers gathered in haste as her suitors learned of her prescence. Noel however stayed flat as a washboard. She too became popular among the men, but for different reasons. While Odette would sit in a corner and flirt, Noel spent her time singing and dancing to the rhythms of well known sea shanties and drinking songs. She would engage in arm wrestling and sparring with the city guards, and have drinking contests with the traders. She took an interest in swordsplay and martial arts, learning bits here and there from various travelers passing through Menevia, leaving her with a potpourri of different moves and techniques. This soon proved handy as she often found herself dealing with some of Odette’s most persistent suitors that refused to take no for an answer. She still has some small scars on her knuckles as a memory of a particularly colourful night on the town. During the events of 'Of Princes and Power' In 4E28, on the road to Evermore to join the celebration of the Festival of Peace, Noel learned of Odette’s plan to run away from home with her until then unknown lover Ja’Tajin. Realizing there was nothing she could do to convince her friend otherwise, Noel agreed to follow Odette’s plan of dressing up as her and attending the festival to buy them time. After the Festival of Peace ended Noel was contacted by Countess Gelasia and they met in secret. The Countess had received a letter from Odette explaining the situation, and demanded that Noel would take the Princess’ place so the Colisande family could avoid the shame of a runaway child. Noel refused Gelasia’s demands and left her with Odette’s signet ring, cutting her ties with the Colisande family for good. Now Noel has to keep her head low while figuring out what to do. But one thing she knows for sure. Gelasia is not done with her yet. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Category:Wayrest Category:Menvia Category:Alcaire Category:Commoner